


Making Friends

by iulia_linnea



Series: The Shadow Drabble Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville tends to a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [medawyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=medawyn).



> Written on 13 May 2008 in response to [medawyn](http://medawyn.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Neville Longbottom: territory, feline, green_.

Neville wrinkled his nose against the strong feline scent in Greenhouse Three.

 _Clearly a tom marking its territory_ , he thought, creeping about and lifting green fronds out of his way as he searched for it.

A shadow skulking against the back wall near some fire ficus caught his attention.

"Well, hullo there." 

The shadow flattened and hissed; Neville knelt to see the injured cat, who was holding up one bloody paw.

"Lose a fight?" Neville asked, pushing forward bowls of conjured water and fish bits.

When the cat had eaten and settled itself, Neville asked, "Let me look at you?"


End file.
